


With Hat in Hand--A Love Story

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: This was originally titled "The Hat" but that is a boring title, so I changed it.  This was another writing challenge fanfic.I was assigned a common task that Luke and/or Mara must do and try to find a way to make it romantic. My task is: Have Mara and/or Luke find a hat.That isn't a very romantic prompt, but I think I pulled it off.





	With Hat in Hand--A Love Story

Mara stood impatiently outside Luke Skywalker's quarters. She had rang the door indicator twice and had yet to receive a response. She could sense Skywalker inside, but what was keeping him from answering the door she couldn't fathom. She pressed the indicator again and held the button so the obnoxious buzzing would continue until it got his attention.

Finally Luke opened the door. He was wearing his old New Republic Dress uniform and had a preoccupied look on his face. "Sorry Mara, come on in." He held the door open and stood aside so she could enter his small apartment.

"Are you ready to go? You were supposed to meet me in the lobby ten minutes ago." Mara said irritated. She and Luke were scheduled to attend an important governmental social function together…not that Mara wanted to go. It was Karrde who wanted to mingle and make connections at the Senatorial Ball on behalf of the Smuggler's Alliance, but, to his dismay, he wasn't invited. He contacted Leia to see if she could wrangle a ticket for him, but the event was booked solid. Leia did mention that Luke was attending and had a second ticket for a date. Callista was originally intended to be his escort for the evening, but their break up and her disappearance two weeks ago meant Luke was going alone. Karrde then decided, much to Mara's dismay, that she could be Luke's date.

"Sorry Mara," Luke said distracted. "Leia wanted me to attend as retired Rebel Alliance Wing Commander Luke Skywalker and not a Jedi Master…she said something about a couple of the Senators have religious differences with the Jedi. The problem is I can't find my dress uniform hat. I babysat Leia's kids a few days ago and I think Anakin might have moved my service cap. My uniform isn't complete without it."

"Great," Mara mumbled in disgust as she sat down on Luke's couch. She was wearing a formal dress with uncomfortable heels and wanted to get off her feet.

Luke looked apologetic. "Sorry, can you help me?"

Mara rolled her eyes, but eventually she took off her heels and stood up. "Where do you think he put it?"

Luke chuckled. "If I knew that I would have found it. I tried calling Leia, but I can't get a hold of her."

"Fine, where have you looked?"

Luke pointed to the back bedroom. "I'm finishing up looking in my room. If you could check the guest room I would appreciate it."

Mara heaved a sigh and moved to the guest room. "Why didn't you check your uniform last night?"

Luke shook his head. "I checked it before Leia's kids were here. I didn't think they would touch it."

Mara just gave a snort and walked into his guest room. She bent down and looked under the desk. She cursed the fact that her clingy low-cut silk dress was not designed for this type of movement. There was nothing under the writing table so she stood and walked to the closet. When she opened it the sight of women's clothing momentarily startled her. She quickly realized that these were probably garments left behind by Callista. She probably abandoned her property so she wouldn't have to face Luke again and therefore avoid any uncomfortable discussions concerning her decision to leave the relationship.

Mara pushed aside the dresses and suits and looked at the bottom of the closet for Luke's headgear. She didn't find it, but she did find wall-holos of Callista thrown haphazardly on the floor. It looked like Luke went through the entire apartment and tossed every holo of his ex-girlfriend in the closet and out of sight. She reached down and picked one wall holo up to look at it more closely. It was an image of Luke and Callista smiling. Mara couldn't help but notice Luke's smile appeared genuine and full of love, but Callista's smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Mara wondered when the former Old Republic Jedi decided to leave Luke. Was it shortly after they met? Did she string along the Jedi Master, knowing their relationship was doomed?

Mara felt a surge of resentment rise up inside her. She never liked Callista. There was something about the way she came into Luke's life that didn't sit well with her…especially the way she transferred her soul to Cray's body. Palpatine mentioned to Mara once that essence transfer to a new body was an ability only known to the Sith. Maybe that is why Callista lost her Force powers…she didn't know how to perform the feat successfully.

Mara tossed the holo back to the floor and continued searching. She lifted a lid of one box on the floor and found more holos, but these were neatly packed away. Curious, she picked one up and activated it. She almost dropped it on the ground when she saw her own face staring back at her. It was a photo of her in a lightsaber match with Luke at the Jedi academy. She was perplexed as to who took the photo; she didn't remember a photographer at the Academy. She put it down and picked up another. Again it was a holo of her, and then another. There were a few holos of other Academy personnel intermixed in the box, but her image was on a majority of the holos.

She thought she heard Luke coming down the hall so she quickly put the holo's away and closed the box. She moved across the room to the bed and bent down on her hands and knees to look underneath. Hopefully when Luke walked in he would see her looking under the bed and not notice he had left a box full of Mara holos for her to find.

Beneath the bunk she saw the outline of the missing headgear. "Found it!" She called out as she stretched her arm out to grasp the hat. Luke came into the room just as Mara was pulling out the missing item. She felt a jolt of shock coming off of Luke as she started to get to her feet. She looked up to see Luke wide eyed staring at her dress. She looked down and blushed red as she realized Luke had a clear view down the plunging neckline of her black formal gown. She hurriedly readjusted her dress as she stood and handed the cap to Luke. "Here," was all she could think of saying.

Luke flushed in embarrassment. "Thanks." He gave her a weak smile. "And thanks for attending the ball with me." He hesitated. "Leia didn't tell me the circumstances, but I'm sure you were somehow coerced into attending."

Normally Mara would give him a snarky remark telling him how right he was, but she just couldn't do it. Luke had his heart broken by the woman he loved and obviously, by the amount of holos of her, Luke thought of her as a friend. She smiled slightly as she pictured Luke taking down holos of his female friends and replacing them with holos of Callista so not to upset the woman. No, she was not going to add insult to injury…not today.

"No coercion involved at all. Leia mentioned to Karrde that you were looking to escort someone to the dance and he passed on that information to me. You know how much I love dancing. It thought it would be fun. Also, I haven't seen you in a while and I sometimes… miss you."

A wide smile blossomed across Luke's face and Mara felt her stomach flutter. She forgot how much she loved seeing him smile. "Thanks Mara."

"No thank you, Luke."

He looked at her confused. "For what?"

Mara smiled broadly. "For being a friend." She offered him her arm. "Shall we go?"

Luke looked pleasantly surprised by her offer as he hooked his arm with hers. "I would be delighted."

.

.

 

Luke was relieved they arrived on time for the formal affair. Normally it was fine to be fashionably late, but when a function had a reception line, it was polite to be prompt, if not early.

They dropped off Mara's wrap and Luke's hat at the coat check and proceeded to the reception line.

Luke was not familiar with all governmental leaders greeting the guests, but he did recognize Borsk Fey'lya, Admiral Ackbar and of course his sister who succeeded Mon Mothma as Chief of State.

Luke and Mara made their way up the line shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries. When Luke came to Leia she gave him a heartfelt smile and broke with reception etiquette to give him a hug.

"I'm glad you made it."

Luke sensed his sister was concerned about his state of mind in the last few weeks. Callista walking out on him so unceremoniously had broken his heart and the last thing he wanted to do was to be seen in public. And, although Mara denied it, Luke suspected that his sister might have something to do with her agreeing to attend this function with him.

"Thanks Leia." Luke said softly.

Leia turned to Mara and gave the Former Emperor's Hand a sincere smile. "I am so happy you could make it Mara."

"I'm honored to be able to attend." Mara replied cordially.

They left the reception line and entered the grand ballroom. A waiter came by and offered the couple champagne.

Luke picked up two flutes and handed one glass to Mara.

Mara smirked. "Thank you, but I didn't think you drank at these functions."

Luke downed the champagne unceremoniously and then gave her a odd look. "You've been off planet until recently, haven't you?"

She nodded. "I just got back two days ago from a run, why?"

Luke sighed heavily. "I definitely need a drink. The holopress has been hounding me unmercifully after Callista left. It's been horrible."

Her brow creased in confusion. "Why, what's the big story?"

Luke gave a caustic chuckle. "They love celebrity gossip. First, it was big news that I got dumped. When that story died down a bit, they then started formulating reasons why I can't seem to keep a girlfriend. The least offensive reason is I secretly favor the company of men."

Mara almost choked on her drink. "What?"

Luke just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what their fascination is with outing people. It isn't true, but if it were, I wouldn't hide the fact."

"What's their other theory?" Mara asked.

"The other theory is I'm abusive to my girlfriends, so they leave and my powerful friends intimidate the women into staying quiet."

Mara laughed out loud. "Oh that's too much."

As a waiter came by Luke deposited his empty glass onto his tray. "That's what they say. I've been followed by holo-reporters for the last two weeks. I'm surprised you haven't seen the sludge they've been conjuring up."

Mara shook her head in disgust. "Luke, you don't deserve that type of treatment, not after what you have done for the galaxy."

Luke shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at the floor. "Yeah, well try telling that to the reporters."

Mara placed her glass on an empty table. "Come on, let's dance. We need to take your mind off the media." Mara took his hand and led him out to the dance floor.

Luke smiled. He knew his friend was trying to cheer him up…and it was working. If anybody could take his mind off the holo-press and Callista it was Mara Jade. His eyes gazed over her body appreciatively. She was wearing a classic floor length black dress with a plunging V-neckline and open back. Her long reddish gold hair flowed loosely past her shoulders and halfway down her back. She was absolutely beautiful tonight. No, he corrected himself, she was always beautiful, but tonight she was stunning.

When they arrived to the center of the dance floor she wrapped her arms around his neck and he nervously placed his hands around her waist. The last time he was this physically close to Mara was on Myrkr, but at that time she had an arm around his shoulder and a blaster pressed to his head. This encounter was much more pleasant.

As they swayed to the music she put her head on his shoulder and leaned in closer to him. Luke tensed. He enjoyed this physical contact, but this was so unlike Mara, he wondered if his story about being hounded by journalists had Mara feeling sorry for him. The last thing he wanted was to guilt her into being nice to him.

He thought about it a moment and decided that couldn't be the reason. Mara was kind to him at his apartment before she knew anything about his run-ins with the paparazzi. No, Mara was just being a good friend…and she did say she loved to dance. Maybe he shouldn't read too much into the situation. He rested his cheek against the top of her head and tried to relax and enjoy the moment.

The band played two slow dances in a row and then switched to a song with a faster tempo. Luke pulled away from Mara and smiled softly. "Would you like to go to the balcony and get some fresh air?"

She nodded. "Sure, that sounds good. It'll give us a chance to talk and catch up."

They moved out to the balcony and stood along the ornate decorative railing overlooking the lights of the city. "I always loved the cityscape at night," she remarked.

"It is beautiful." He glanced over to her and noticed she had her arms wrapped across her chest in an effort to ward off the cold. Luke removed his uniform dress coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Here, this should keep you warm."

He worried how she would react to this gesture, but was pleased when she simply smiled and pulled the coat around her closer. "Thank you."

"Would you like to sit down?" Luke asked motioning toward the benches against the outside wall.

"Sure." They moved to the bench and sat down next to each other, both quietly taking in the view. After a few moments Mara broke the silence. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"By _'it'_ I assume you mean my failed relationship with Callista." Luke remarked glumly.

"Yes, but only if you want to talk. I'm not fishing for details."

Luke closed his eyes. He hadn't talked to anyone about the breakup. His sister and Han offered a compassionate ear, but he wasn't ready to discuss the matter then, the emotions were too raw. He knew he would eventually need to talk to someone. He also knew that if he wanted ruthlessly honest advice, Mara was the person to provide it.

He took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "Mara what's wrong with me? As a man, that is. Why can't I make a relationship work? I would like the honest opinion from you as a woman…not as a friend."

Mara snorted. "There's nothing wrong with you, Luke. You treat women with respect, you're kind and you're….you're not bad looking. From what you told me, Gaeriel Captison had a religious problem with Jedi. That's not your fault and Callista…Luke she spent decades trapped in a computer system. She went from being a Jedi Knight to a soul ensnared in the _Eye of Palpatine_ and then she took over the body of a suicidal student…that would be emotionally and physiologically overwhelming for anyone. She obviously had more problems adapting than she expected. I really doubt the breakup had anything to do with you or your behavior."

Luke nodded his head slowly. "Thanks Mara." He turned to her and smiled. "So, I'm not bad looking?"

She grinned. "You're not hideous."

Luke chuckled. "Thanks, I guess." They sat silently looking at skyline until the silence became a bit awkward. "Would you like another drink?" Luke asked, knowing he could use another one after the week he endured.

"Sure."

Luke disappeared into the ballroom and reappeared a few minutes later with two glasses of wine. "It's a sweet white. I hope that's to your liking."

"That's perfect," Mara said as she took the glass from Luke and sipped it slowly.

He gave her a knowing look. "Aren't you supposed to be mingling for the Smuggler's Alliance?"

Mara shrugged. "I was supposed to be seen at the party so that everybody knows that the Smuggler's Alliance has the ear of important governmental officials…and I think being seen with you will fulfill that mission." Her look turned serious. "That's not why I am hanging out with you though. I'm having fun."

Luke grinned. "Good, I'm having a good time also." He held his glass up. "To friends."

Mara touched her glass to his. "To friends."

.

.

About four glasses of wine later Luke and Mara were slightly drunk and having a great time playing their new game called, "What's the senator saying". This consisted of them hiding in the shadows of balcony while looking in through the transparasteel windows and whispering to each other what they thought the people inside were conversing about.

"Okay, okay, there's Borsk and the lady Senator from Corellia," Luke laughed.

_"Senator Fey'lya are you going bald or are getting the mange?"_ Mara said in a falsetto voice.

Then he lowered his voice and did his best Borsk Fey'lya impersonation. _"You startled me Senator; I'm not used to talking to a woman without having to pay her in advance."_

Mara laughed. _"Keep talking. I always yawn when I'm interested."_

Both guffawed and then moved back to the bench where their drinks were located. Luke picked up his wine and took a sip. "I'm terrible at this. I guess I shouldn't give up my Jedi Master day job to do stand-up comedy."

Mara scoffed, "Probably not. But with every drink you do get more amusing."

He chuckled as he finished his wine. Suddenly Luke looked up sensing something out of the corner of his eye. "Frack, every kriffin' place I go…"

"What?" Mara asked.

Luke motioned his head towards a hovercam in the distance. Traffic around the palace was restricted to 100 meters out, but Luke had discovered some of the media hovercams had recently been retrofitted with high power telescopic lenses that could take a decent holo out to 300 meters.

Mara squinted at the small object in the distance. "A hovercam, who do you think it belongs to?"

Luke frowned. "Probably Dean Segway's crew from the Celebrity Gossip channel. They have been relentless. I have people following me all the time."

"Is that the one who says you're a girlfriend beater?"

Luke shook his head. "No that is the network that says I have a secret male harem at the Academy."

Mara laughed out loud. "Luke if you had a male harem at the Academy I probably wouldn't have left."

"This is serious," Luke grumbled.

Mara regained her composure. "Sorry." She grinned wildly. "Hey Skywalker, look at me."

The Jedi turned away from the distant hovercam to face Mara. To his shock she suddenly grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a sensual kiss.

For a second he didn't respond, but then he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. He didn't stop until Mara started giggling against his lips. He pulled away from her in confusion.

"I bet that kiss will kill that particular rumor. Now we just have to prove you didn't beat me up later on." Mara chortled.

Luke's heart was beating hard and his breathing ragged. He was stunned by Mara's actions. "I ah, umm…yeah, that's going to be headline news." Luke gave a weak smile as he fidgeted in his seat nervously. "You're glass is empty." Luke said uneasily. "I'll get a refill." He picked up her glass and quickly left the balcony.

.

.

As soon as Luke was gone Mara rethought her actions. Her plan was to squash some rumors by kissing the Jedi and letting the world know he definitely preferred the company of women. That was one of the reasons she did it. The other reason was she hoped Callista saw the news and realized Luke wasn't pining over her. Mara knew it wasn't Jedi-like to want revenge on the woman who broke Luke's heart…but she wasn't a Jedi. She truly hoped Callista was devastated at the sight of Luke getting on with his life only two weeks after she walked out and shatter his dreams. Callista deserved to feel the same type of pain Luke was dealing with.

It seemed like a good idea at the time…until Luke responded to her advances. That was totally unanticipated. She expected shock or surprise, but not such a desperate longing for friendship and affection that she felt coming from him. Luke was really hurting and she may have made things worse. Mara rubbed her temples anxiously. She needed to make this right. If she ran off now, Luke would see it as another woman abandoning him. She needed to let him know she was his friend and she was there for him.

.

.

Luke moved toward the open bar. He was pretty tipsy but he now definitely needed another drink to calm his nerves. He knew Mara was just trying to help him with his situation, but that kiss brought out feelings in him he didn't even know existed. Mara had always kept distant from him, so much so that he never once considered her as a potential love interest...but that kiss. Wow, that opened up his mind to the possibilities. Unfortunately, he was sure Mara didn't intend that kiss to mean anything but a way to mess with the minds of the press. Anyway, he was on the rebound, he didn't need to ruin a perfectly good friendship by pursuing a course of action prematurely. He needed to work on being a better friend to Mara and not try to rush into a relationship.

He picked up a couple glasses of wine and made his way back to the balcony. He decided he wouldn't mention the kiss if Mara didn't bring it up. He was going to enjoy this night with a friend.

.

.

"Here you go," Luke said as he returned to the balcony and handed her a drink. Luke noticed she was shivering slightly. "Are you getting cold? Maybe we should go in."

Mara set her drink down and then took Luke's coat off and handed it back to him. "I think I've had enough of the stuffiness for the night. Do you want to make our escape?"

Luke took his coat from her and put it back on. "Sure, where would you like to go?"

Mara thought about it for a moment and then looked down at her clothing. "I was thinking about seeing a holo, but I realized I'm really not dressed for the occasion…and I'm probably not sober enough to be out in public. Perhaps we can see one another time."

"I have a couple holo rentals at home," Luke said quickly, not wanting the evening to end. "Would you like to go there and I can make you some caf so we can sober up."

Mara stared at him silently for a few seconds apparently thinking about his proposal. "Sure, that sounds like fun. You hail the airtaxi and I'll get my wrap."

.

.

"After you," Luke said as he opened the door to his apartment. Mara entered and removed her faux-fur stole. "Here, let me take that for you." He took the garment and placed it on the guest bedroom bed. "I have two holos to choose from," Luke said. " _The Quest_ or _Black Night_."

"I've wanted to see _The Quest_ ," Mara said as she removed her high heels. "Luke, this dress isn't really 'lounge around the couch' clothing. Do you have something I can change into while I'm here?"

Luke was temporarily taken aback. "Yeah, there are plenty of clothes in the guest room."

Mara shook her head. "Skywalker, I'm not changing into your old girlfriend's clothing. Don't you have a t-shirt and shorts I can wear…that aren't hers?"

"Oh, sure," he walked into his bedroom. After a few moments he came back with a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

Mara looked at the boxers and laughed. "You don't have any shorts?"

Luke blushed. "None that would fit you. These boxers were never worn, I bought the wrong size…they're too small."

Mara smirked as she disappeared into the guest bedroom. When she came out Luke had trouble breathing. The dress she was wearing earlier was stunning, but seeing Mara walking around in his old t-shirt and boxer shorts was absolutely arousing…and it looked so right…as if she should be in his apartment lounging around like this all the time.

She gazed at him and smiled. "Are you going to change or am I going to have to sit next to that starched uniform all night?"

Luke looked down at his attire. "Sorry…I'll be back." He quickly moved to his bedroom. He looked through his closet and drawers completely at a loss as to what would be appropriate clothing to wear. He had his Jedi robes, his black outfits, flightsuits, jumpsuits, camouflaged outfits and some work jeans. He wondered if he put on a t-shirt and sleep pants would that be too informal? He finally decided on the latter since he didn't want Mara to feel underdressed.

When he returned to the living room Mara was sitting on the couch. Luke took the rental cube and placed it into the holoprojector and turned it on. As the previews ran he went to the kitchen to make some caf. By the time the holo was ready to begin he had the caf ready. He placed the cups of the steaming liquid on the small table in front of the couch and then sat down next to Mara.

They sipped the caf and watched the movie in silence. It was a good movie, but the combination of a long night and too much alcohol resulted in Luke falling asleep before the movie was over.

He was awakened hours later by the door indicator buzzing. He looked around confused thinking it was his alarm clock. Eventually he realized he was on the couch and there was somebody at the door. He went to stand, but there was something heavy on his lap. He looked down to see Mara had also fallen asleep. She was lying sideways on the couch with her head resting on his thigh.

The door buzzer continued to ring. Luke wished whoever was there would go away. He was comfortable and didn't want to get up…but the person was not leaving. Luke lifted Mara's head as gingerly as possible as he maneuvered out from under her. He hoped she wouldn't wake up, but she did.

"What?" She looked around confused. "What's going on?"

"We fell asleep while watching the holo," Luke explained as he moved to the door.

"Oh," Mara said a bit dazed as she stood up to stretch.

Luke opened the door and found Han outside holding Luke's service cap. "Hey kid, Leia realized you left your cap at the…." Han stopped talking when he spotted Mara in Luke's apartment wearing his underclothing. Han grinned at the Jedi. "Umm…you forgot your cap. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Luke rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. Mara was probably going to kill him now for letting her be seen in this awkward situation. "No, Mara and I were just watching a holo." Luke looked back to Mara expecting her to be angry or embarrassed, but to his surprise she just walked to the kitchen to get more caf like nothing was wrong.

He turned back to Han who was grinning ear-to-ear. "Han, it's not what it looks like."

"It looks like Mara is in your apartment wearing your underwear."

Luke sighed. "Okay, it's exactly the way it looks, but we're just friends hanging out."

Mercifully Han didn't question Luke any further. "I'm glad Luke…we all need a friend to hang around with sometimes." He handed Luke his headgear. "Keep better track of your hat…and any other clothing you have a tendency to lose." Han winked and then left.

As Luke closed the door he nervously awaited Mara's response.

"What was that about?" She asked.

Luke looked down at his hat. "I forgot my cap at the ballroom."

Mara chuckled. "You are having a hell of a time keeping track of that thing." Mara took another sip of caf and then gazed at Luke who was standing at the doorway fiddling with the cap nervously. "What's wrong?"

Luke thought an honest approach was best. "I just thought you would be upset about Han seeing you here."

She looked at him for a few seconds before she sat down on the couch and motioned for him to take the seat next to her.

"I can understand why you would think that. For years I've pushed people away. I was reluctant to form friendships. If you become attached to somebody, you are giving up some of your power to them. I wasn't going to be weak that way. I wasn't going to let anybody get by my defenses." She paused in thought. "But as I got older I realized that all this defensiveness was really a form of weakness. I was afraid of getting hurt. I stanchly defended my reputation because I was concerned about how people perceived me. If I really was the strong person I know I am, then I wouldn't give a kriff about what people say or think. I should do what I want without worrying about the other millions of trillions of beings in the galaxy think about it."

Luke opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he realized he didn't know what to say.

"Tonight some things became very clear to me. I can't let other's rule my life." She turned to Luke and put her hand on his knee making him startle. "Luke you always put yourself out there. You want to find love and you go after it. You know what the media is going to say or do if things go bad, but you still try anyway." She gave him a warm smile. "I respect that in you. That's what I'm striving for in my life. So let Han talk if he likes. I'm not going to change my life to avoid gossip or disapproving stares." She gave his knee a squeeze and stood. "I think I better get back to my apartment." She moved to the guest room to change back into her clothing.

Luke stood wondering what he should say or do next. As Mara moved to close the door of the guest bedroom, Luke could see a possible future with this woman slipping away. He panicked and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Stay! Mara, please stay with me tonight. Don't go." Luke cringed. That sounded so pathetic and desperate…but he desperately needed a friend tonight.

Mara stood in the doorway of the guest bedroom with a look of shock on her face. "What?"

"Stay in the guest room. I'm not asking for more, but just don't leave tonight."

Mara slowly walked out of the room and moved to where Luke was standing. "To what end, Luke?"

He looked down at his feet apprehensively. "I don't know."

Mara nodded her head. "Well, at least that's an honest answer." She cocked her head to the side. "Are you thinking about us dating?"

Luke didn't know what he was thinking. He was running on instinct at this point. "Yes." He flushed with embarrassment. "I mean, if you are interested…I don't even know if you are attracted to me in that way."

Her gazed raked up and down his body. "Turn around," she ordered. Without even thinking, Luke complied. Mara broke out in a wide grin. "I think I could get used to waking up to that body in the morning."

Luke's jaw dropped and Mara laughed again. "Gods Luke, not tonight! It may be the alcohol talking, but I think there's a possibility that a relationship might succeed…if we go at it slow and work at it."

"That's all I ask Mara." Luke stammered out the words.

She slowly moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you sure you aren't asking me to stay so that holo-journalist that followed us would report that I stayed the night?"

The statement shocked Luke. "No, I would never…"

Mara stopped him from talking with a kiss. It was a long and passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Luke was speechless. Mara smirked. "I'm just joking, but I don't mind giving those reporters something to talk about."

Before he could say anything Mara pulled him into another kiss.

.

.

**~One year Later~**

"Where is that damn hat?" Luke grumbled as he searched under his bed.

Mara laughed as she sat on top of the bed. "What's with you and that hat?"

"Ah ha! Got it!" Luke said as he dragged the missing headgear out from under the bed. He looked at the hat fondly. "I like this hat. It reminds me of the first night we kissed. Maybe I'll wear my dress uniform at my wedding."

Mara scoffed. "What insane woman would marry you?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe that crazy lady that kidnapped, drugged me and held me hostage." He gave her a devious smirk. "I'm pretty sure she had her way with my body while I was unconscious."

Mara rolled her eyes. "You wish, Jedi."

"I do, if you saw the Skywalker goods, perhaps we could have started this relationship right after our adventure on Myrkr."

Mara hooted. "Oh Force, you have a high opinion of yourself. Now put that hat on and report for duty."

Luke grinned and put the cap on and crawled into bed. He was wearing only his uniform dress coat over grey boxer-briefs. "Aye, Aye, Ma'am." Luke kneeled on the bed and gave Mara a sharp salute. "Ma'am! Commander Skywalker reports as ordered. Permission to come aboard."

Mara sat on the bed wearing tantalizing lingerie. She laughed happily and held her arms out to him. "Gods! I love a man in uniform… or out of uniform. Permission granted!" He moved into her arms and kissed her passionately.

Luke laughed. "If only the gossip holo reporters could see me now."

Mara gave him a sly look. "Why don't we open up the blinds and give them something else to talk about."

Luke looked like he was considering it for a moment before he pulled her in for another kiss. "I don't think my sister would appreciate it if we got caught again."

Mara flinched. "Don't remind me of that night."

Luke pulled her close. "How could you forget, _'Emperor's Hand brings Jedi to his knees._ '"

"Shut up and kiss me," Mara grumbled.

"Yes, Ma'am." He kissed her and then drew away and looked at her lovingly. "Will you marry me?"

Mara's eyes narrowed. "I don't know…can you give me a good reason."

Luke smiled as he pulled his coat off. "I thought you said you could get used to seeing this body every morning."

Mara nodded her head and gave the impression that she was seriously contemplating his offer. "Hmmm, that's true. Anything else?"

Luke grinned wildly. "Don't forget the hot Force-enhanced sex. I know how much you like Lukie-nookie."

She busted out laughing. "I'll marry you if you promise you will never say Lukie-nookie again."

"Deal!"

They brought their lips together and sealed the deal with a kiss.


End file.
